


We Found Love

by MadridistaCR7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadridistaCR7/pseuds/MadridistaCR7
Summary: When Sam planned to stay with his dog at his dad’s cottage in the mountains he just wanted to spend some time there relaxing and enjoying the nature, as peaceful as always.He didn’t expect to find a hurt young man lying outside in the snow.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> First of all, English is not my mother tongue, so this is probably full grammatical errors. That’s why I’m always nervous to post something. If you find mistakes, please point them out to me so I can correct them and improve my work!  
> Furthermore Sam and Dean aren’t related to each other in this fic. This is my second work and my first multi-chaptered story, so please don’t kill me.  
> "We found love" is just the in-work title, until I come up with a better one, so don't be confused if it changes. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me :)  
> I hope you’ll like it!

_Sometimes the bad things that happen in our lives_ _put us directly on the path to the best things that will ever happen to us_

 

 

 

For a short moment Sam Wesson closed his eyes to enjoy the last warm sunshine on his face. His day at the Lawrence Memorial Hospital had been as stressful as always, but today his well-deserved winter break started. Waving goodbye to some of his colleagues, he went to his car and left the fully packed parking lot. Just when he arrived at his apartment, which he bought when his parents had moved to Wichita, he got an incoming call from home.

  
"Hi Sam, it's dad. I just wanted to ask when you're coming home this Christmas. Your break starts today, or am I wrong?"

  
"Hey dad. You know, I was thinking about staying at the cottage until Christmas. I haven't been there in the last year and I miss the mountains."

  
"Until Christmas? That's three weeks, you sure son? Your Mom won't be happy”, Sam heard his dad chuckling, even over his mobile phone. John shared his compassion of being alone in the mountains, just enjoying the nature.

  
“I know, but Jess will be home from next weekend on, she’s probably a better candidate for enduring mom’s baking sessions”, Sam laughed into his mobile. “Tell mom I’ll be home for Christmas eve, I promise.”

  
“As you wish boy. Make sure you’re careful tho, I heard it’s gonna get stormy up there!”

  
“Don’t worry, I will.”

  
“Oh, and I think you’ll have to stock up the supplies, there’s not much left. So just don’t forget to buy some food in the village.”

  
“No problem, I’d planed going there anyway. Bye dad.”

  
“Bye Sammy, have a good time!”

  
Sam had been staying at the cottage with his dad since he was a small child, just the two of them. His grandpa had bought it when he had been young for hunting trips and Sam’s dad has been continuing this tradition until now.  
The hut wasn’t the only one, there were maybe a dozen ones out there. But they were so far from each other that Sam couldn’t even remember ever seeing one of the other owners. The seclusion and peaceful quietness out there was exactly what he needed after being so busy with his work at the hospital the last months. His mom and sister didn’t understand how he liked being there alone, but Sam never felt lonely there. Especially not since he got Sadie, his dog. She was company enough for him.

***

Sadie started wiggling with her tail as soon as their hut was in sight. She loved being in the mountains as much as Sam did and had fun running in the wide area, without constantly having to be on a leash. Sam watched her enjoying her freedom, smiling when she rolled herself through the snow excitedly.

The cottage was nothing fancy; a bedroom, a bathroom and a living room with a small kitchen island. There was a fireplace next to the sofa, which was, like all the other furniture, completely random. Nothing matched, all colors and forms were mixed and Sam found it perfect exactly like this. It was a welcome difference especially to his job, where everything had to be structured down to the smallest detail, because mistakes just couldn’t be risked.

  
After he had cut some firewood and filled up the kitchen shelves, he decided it was time for dinner. He hadn’t eaten since lunch and it was already half past eight.  
Sam was just cutting the carrots for his soup this evening when he was alarmed by unusual barks from outside. He stopped in his tracks - Sadie never barked, expect from when she recognized some of Sam’s friends or when she sensed something was off. When Sam worriedly stepped out into the cold he couldn't find his dog anywhere, just her loud barking leading him directions, away from the cabin. It was already dark outside and he was only able to move forward slowly through the thick snow, trying not to fall over.  
After like a hundred meters he saw her not far away, running in nervous circles around a shaking heap lying on the ground under a spruce. Coming closer he made out the huddled silhouette of a man, body curled together tightly, probably in a desperate attempt to keep himself warm in the relentless wind. Sam frowned. What was somebody doing out here in this weather?

 

“Hey! Hey, can you hear me?”

  
The person didn’t move or show any reaction to his shouting, so Sam ran the last meters to the tree. He dropped to his knees next to the unconscious man, lifting him into his arms. He was not very heavy, almost suspiciously light for a grown man. At least his weight made it easier for Sam to carry him back to the hut.  
When they reached the cabin and light fell on the man's face for the first time, Sam almost dropped him in shock. The man was younger than he had expected, maybe twenty years old. But what made Sam's heart ache were the dark bruises covering his terribly pale face, on his forehead and his cheek. The split lip with dried blood on it, blue from being in the cold too long looked ghostly and almost purple. Whatever had happened to this man, it didn’t look like an accident to Sam.  
He carefully put the guy down in front of the fire to warm him up as fast as possible, pulling him out of his too big and damp coat, dripping from the melting snow. Sam wrapped the thickest blankets he found around his freezing body and put a soft pillow under his head.  
_Oh god._ Only now he noticed the marks on the man’s throat, shaped like fingerprints and standing out against the light skin. He didn’t even need his experience at the hospital to recognize the signs of abuse, everyone would have seen these bruises were man-made. When he slowly sat down on the carpet, Sadie started sniffling at their guest with interest. Sam petted her head, watching the young man concerned.

  
“Let’s hope he’ll wake up soon.”


	2. Awakening

Sam was torn from sleep by a loud bang. When he tried to find the source of the noise, still not fully awake, he found himself staring at the scene next to the front door. The young man wasn’t lying in front of the fireplace anymore, instead he was kneeling on the floor amidst shards of glass, attempting to collect them all with visibly shaking fingers.

“God, what are you doing? You’ll hurt yourself, let me get something!”

Hearing his voice the man jumped out of his skin, almost falling over in shock and Sam found himself staring into two scared pools of light green, blinking up at him with fear and confusion.

“I… I’m sorry Sir, I just wanted to… I didn’t do it on pur-“

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. That was just an old vase. It doesn’t matter.”

But the man didn’t stop. He just picked up the remnants of the vase even faster, desperately trying to gather them all and Sam could already see some splitters cutting into his hand.

“Stop it”!

Sam stood up fast, but when the man saw that he was moving towards him, he scrambled back in distress, pressing himself against the wall.

“Please… I’m so sorry. I will make it up to you!”

He covered his head with his hands, obviously trying to shield himself from Sam and let out a small panicky whimper. Sam stopped in his tracks, startled and horrified by the strong reaction.

“Hey, did you hear me? It's just a vase. I'm not angry with you!”

The young man slowly lowered his hands and looked at him. He flinched when Sam started approaching him again, but Sam didn't pay attention to it. With cautious movements he slowly came closer and sat next to the stranger on the ground.

“Oh and I totally forgot to introduce myself. I’m Sam and you?” he asked, attempting to start a normal conversation with the stranger and distract him from the incident.

“I’m Dean,” came the whisper. At least Sam had a name for his guest now.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dean. And I was just concerned about you, okay? You have no reason to worry at all.”

The man offered a hesitant nod. It wasn’t a conscious decision when he took the young man’s hands into his own, fingers rubbing gentle circles over his wrists. After a while he felt the tension slowly leaving Dean’s body and Sam helped him to his feet, leading him to the couch.

"I'll bring you something to drink, I’m sure you’re thirsty. Does tea sound good?" he asked, already on his way to the kitchen island and looking over his shoulder.

Another nod, tentative, but a nod.

 

***

 

While the water was boiling Sam went to the small storing room next to the bathroom, searching for the first aid kit and some other medical equipment he has been keeping there since his dad hurt his arm during woodcutting. Then went to the kitchen and filled the hot tea in a big cup, putting some honey in it before making his way back to the living room. Sam was met with a shy smile and a quiet “thank you sir” when he handed it over to Dean, who had curled up on the sofa, knees to his chest, and was almost hidden by the big and soft blanket he was wrapped in.

“You’re welcome. And please just call me Sam, I’m 26 and I don’t think you’re that much younger than me, are you?”

“I’m 22,” Dean answered.

“See, I was right. And I’ve brought some stuff to bandage your hands, yeah? We have to make sure there are no splitters left sticking in there.”

“Okay.”

Sam stood up and pulled the bright floor lamp closer to improve the lighting conditions, he didn’t want to miss any pieces of glass. With tweezers he carefully pulled out the splitters from Dean’s outstretched hands and dabbed the small cuts with a gauze pad soaked with saline solution. He tried not to let himself being distracted by the younger man watching him work, eyes wide and breathing shallow. He bandaged his hands when he was done with cleaning, then he looked up.

“I’ve seen you also have some injuries on your face and throat. I’d like to take a look at those, too. If you are okay with it?” Sam added hopefully.

Dean didn’t really look like he wanted him to, but he nodded and Sam gently took his face into his hands, wiping off the blood from his split lip with a wet cloth he had prepared. His task gave him the opportunity to eye Dean up, thoughts trailing off. He was beautiful, without any doubt. Sam could make out light freckles on his face, barely visible, but the pale skin let them stand out. Even under these conditions he could see, no he could feel how soft his plush lips were.

Trying to concentrate again, he disinfected the wound there, too. Afterwards he moved on to the bruises on Dean’s face, putting cream on them and the ones on his throat to support the healing process. They would probably fade in no time. Dean didn’t say a word about how he got these marks and Sam didn’t dare to ask.

“Dean… are you hurt somewhere else, too?”

Dean shook his head, but he didn’t look him in the eyes and stared to the ground instead. Sam wasn’t sure if he believed him, but he decided to let the topic slip - at least for now. He didn’t want to put pressure on his guest and scare him more than he already had before.

“Okay, if you’re sure. How about you stay here on the couch and watch some TV and I’ll prepare breakfast? I haven’t eaten since yesterday and I guess you are hungry, too?”

“You don’t have to make me food Sir- Sam, really I won’t bother you for long. I just need to warm up a little.”

“Are you serious? I have more than enough to eat up here… in your condition you can’t leave anyway, you need some rest. And I don’t want you to freeze to death out there,” Sam stated, already heading for the kitchen and leaving no room for discussion."

“I really hope you like eggs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As last time, please tell me if you find mistakes (especially tenses are killing me)!  
> And I'd be happy to hear from you again :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. I'd be really happy to read your comments, positive and negative ones :)  
> 


End file.
